When transmitting digital information in a wireless local area network utilizing a common channel (frequency band), it is found that interference is produced in other nearby networks using the same frequency band. For example, before accessing the medium, a station may sense the medium to determine whether there is a carrier signal present higher than a predetermined level. If so, the station will defer its transmission until the medium is sensed to be available. The medium is then accessed according to a protocol such as a CSMA/CA (carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance) protocol. It will be appreciated that the total system throughput is limited by the defer procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,235 discloses a time division multiplex wireless transmission system in which a plurality of earth stations communicate with one another via a transponder in a satellite. Transmissions are controlled in accordance with a burst time plan transmitted to and stored in each station such that a predetermined total electrical power level is not exceeded at the transponder. This known system relates to a satellite communications and is complex and expensive, resulting from the need to transmit and store a burst time plan in all the earth stations in the system.